Zaginiony świat/12
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XII. „Straszno było tam w lesie...“ Wspomniałem już może, choć nie pamiętam na pewno, bo pamięć w ostatnich czasach mi nie dopisuje, że promieniałem z radości i dumy, słuchając pochwał moich znakomitych towarzyszy i podziękowań za pomoc w trudnościach. Jako najmłodszy z całego grona i nie posiadający żadnych zasług, pozostawałem dotąd w cieniu, ale teraz przyszła kolej i na mnie. Paliło mi się w głowie z radości, a pycha wiedzie zawsze do upadku. Więc i mnie radość z odniesionego tryumfu, popchnęła do najstraszliwszej przygody, zakończonej takim wypadkiem, że serce mi omdlewa, gdy o tem myślę. Stało się to tak. Byłem tak podniecony, że spać nie mogłem. Summerlee trzymał straż, siedząc zgarbiony nad ogniem, przytrzymując karabin kolanami i kiwając kozią bródką za każdem mimowolnem zdrzemnięciem. Lord Roxton leżał spokojnie, owinięty w swoje południowo – amerykańskie „poncho“, a Challenger chrapał tak gwałtownie, że odgłos chrapania rozchodził się po lesie. Księżyc w pełni świecił jasno, zimno było przejmujące. Co za noc do wycieczki! I nagle błysnęła mi myśl: — Czemu nie? Gdybym tak wysunął się niepostrzeżenie, dotarł do brzegów jeziora i powrócił na śniadanie z gotowem sprawozdaniem? A potem, jeżeli Challenger obmyśli jaki sposób wydobycia się z pułapki, moglibyśmy wrócić do Londynu z wiadomością o odkrytej tajemnicy; ja zaś byłbym jedynym człowiekiem, który naocznie oglądał jezioro. Pomyślałem o Gladyssie i jej słowach: „Na każdym kroku znajduje się sposobność do bohaterskich czynów“. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę jej głos. Pomyślałem także o panu Mac Ardle. Co za temat do artykułów dla jego dziennika. Jaka droga do sławy! Na wypadek wojny, mógłbym zostać korespondentem z placu boju... Porwałem strzelbę, w kieszeniach miałem zapas nabojów, i rozsunąwszy kolczaste wrota naszej siedziby, wysunęłem się przez nie żywo. Obejrzawszy się po raz ostatni, ujrzałem profesora Summerlee, lichego wartownika, kiwającego bródką nad ogniem, jak zabawka dziecinna. Nie uszłem jeszcze stu kroków, kiedy już gorzko pożałowałem mojej lekkomyślności. Wyznaję, że zbyt żywa wyobraźnia przeszkadza mojej odwadze, a lękam się nadewszystko tego, by się nie zdradzić z obawą. I ten lęk nie pozwolił mi powrócić. Czułem, że nie mogę wrócić, nic nie dokazawszy. Choćby nawet towarzysze nie zauważyli mojego wyjścia i nie dowiedzieli się o mojej słabości, pozostałoby mi w głębi duszy uczucie gnębiącego wstydu. A jednak zadrżałem, widząc gdzie jestem i zapragnąłem gorąco, módz się wycofać z honorem. Straszno było w lesie! Drzewa stały tak blisko siebie, liście były tak gęste, że światło księżyca przedzierało się tylko gdzieniegdzie delikatnemi półcieniami. Gdym się już oswoił z ciemnością, zauważyłem, że są rozmaite stopnie cieni w gęstwinie leśnej i że w niektórych miejscach można rozróżniać jakieś zarysy, gdy w innych były tylko czarne czeluście, podobne do otworów jaskini, które mijałem ze drzeniem. Przypomniała mi się ta centkowana, pokryta guzami, zakrwawiona paszcza, którą ujrzałem przy świetle głowni lorda Roxtona... Byłem właśnie na polu łowów, tego zwierzęcia. Lada chwila ten nieznany bezimienny potwór mógł wyskoczyć z cienia i rzucić się na mnie. Zatrzymałem się, wyjąłem z kieszeni nabój i odsunąłem zamek strzelby... I serce mi zamarło... Bo spostrzegłem, że zamiast sztucera wziąłem zwykłą strzelbę na mniejszą zwierzynę. I znowu ogarnęła mnie chęć powrotu. Miałem doskonałe usprawiedliwienie, któreby nie popsuło mojej opinji. Ale i tym razem głupia pycha zwyciężyła rozsądek. Nie mogę, nie powinienem wracać z niczem. Karabin zapewne byłby równie nieużyteczny jak ta strzelba małego kalibru wobec niebezpieczeństw jakie mogą mi grozić. Gdybym wrócił do obozu zmienić broń, nie mógłbym już pewnie wyjść niezauważony. Musiałbym się tłomaczyć, wtajemniczyć innych w moje zamiary... Więc po chwilowym namyśle, zebrałem w garść odwagę i poszedłem dalej niosąc bezużyteczną strzelbę na ramieniu. Niepokojąca była ciemność nocy, ale gorsze jeszcze do przebycia miejsca jasno oświetlone przez księżyc i polanka iguanodonów. Ukrywszy się w krzakach, wyjrzałem na nią. Nie było tam żadnego z olbrzymich zwierząt. Może skutkiem tragedji, jakiej ofiarą padło jedno z nich, przeniosły się gdzieindziej. W srebrnem świetle mglistej nocy, nie było śladu żadnych żywych istot. Przemknąłem się szybko przez tę polankę a w dżungli, w jaką się zapuściłem, spotkałem znowu strumień, który mógł mi służyć za drogowskaz. Miły to był towarzysz szemrzący i pluszczący, jak te potoki, w których za czasów chłopięcych, łapałem pstrągi w ojczystych moich stronach. Idąc jego brzegiem, muszę dojść do jeziora a wracając znowu jego brzegiem, trafić do obozu. Traciłem go niekiedy z oczu, wśród gęstych zarośli, ale jego szum i pluskanie dochodziło zawsze mego ucha. Odtąd grunt zaczął się zniżać do jeziora, zrzedniał las, a miejsce drzew zajęły krzaki, z których gdzieniegdzie wystrzelało pojedyńcze drzewo. Mogłem iść wysoko i widzieć, nie będąc widzianym. Gdym mijał bagno pterodaktylów, zerwało się jedno wielkie ptaszysko z suchym dziwnym chrzęstem błoniastych skrzydeł i frunęło w górę. Skrzydła jego dwudziestostopowe, zasłoniły na mgnienie oka księżyc, którego światło przeświecało przez błony, co nadawało mu podobieństwo do fruwającego szkieletu. Przysiadłem wśród zarośli, bo nauczyło mnie już doświadczenie, że jeden krzyk pterodaktyla, sprowadza setkę tych obrzydliwych stworzeń w moje ślady. I zaczęłem iść dalej, dopiero kiedy znikł zupełnie. Noc była niezmiernie cicha, a jednak posuwając się dalej, słyszałem ciągle jakiś odgłos cichego, nieustannego bulgotania. Im dalej szedłem, tem wyraźniej dawało się to słyszeć i coraz bliżej. Przypominało to szum gotującej się wody w kotle. Odkryłem wreszcie powód, ujrzawszy na środku polanki małe jeziorko, a raczej sadzawkę, napełnioną czarną, smołową cieczą, z której wypryskiwały bąble ulatującego gazu. Powietrze w pobliżu było rozpalone, a ziemia tak gorąca, że nie mogłem ręki na niej utrzymać. Widocznie wulkaniczne siły, które wyniosły w górę to płaskowzgórze, nie wygasły dotąd. Wśród bujnej roślinności sterczały poczerniałe odłamy skalne i wzgórki lawy, które spotykaliśmy już przedtem, ale dopiero ta sadzawka, pełna smołowcu, była dowodem niewygasłej czynności dawnego krateru. Nie mogłem jednak przyglądać się temu bliżej, bo musiałem powrócić do obozu przed świtem. Wędrówka była straszna i niełatwo było ją zapomnieć. Na miejscach oświetlonych księżycem, czołgałem się po ziemi w cieniu. W dżungli szedłem ostrożnie, przystając z biciem serca, ilekroć rozległ się trzask gałęzi, jakby przedzierało się przez nie jakieś zwierzę. Migały niekiedy wielkie, groźne cienie, sunące cicho na miękkich łapach i znikały nagle. Ileż razy stawałem, chcąc zawrócić, ale pycha zwalczała trwogę i popychała dalej do zamierzonego celu... Wreszcie o pierwszej w nocy poprzez drzewa ujrzałem połyskującą wodę, a w dziesięć minut potem stałem już wśród sitowia nad brzegiem jeziora. Chciało mi się bardzo pić, więc położyłem się na ziemi i ugasiłem pragnienie zimną i smaczną wodą. Naokoło jeziora widniały szerokie, wydeptane ścieżki; było to więc miejsce wodopoju dla zwierząt okolicznych. W pobliżu wody leżał olbrzymi odłam lawy. Wdrapałem się na niego i ułożywszy się na szczycie, mogłem widzieć co się dzieje naokoło. Pierwsze co ujrzałem, przejęło mnie zdumieniem. Wspomniałem już, że patrząc z wierzchołka drzewa ginko, zauważyłem szereg ciemnych plam, otworów jaskiń. A teraz, spojrzawszy w tamtą stronę, zobaczyłem okrągłe światła, podobne do okienek wielkiego parowca, płynącego nocą. Przez chwilę przypuszczałem, że to może odblask rozpalonej lawy, skutkiem wybuchu wulkanu. Ale to było niemożebne, bo każdy wulkan wybucha na szczycie, nie w zagłębieniu między skałami. Więc co to być mogło? Coś zdumiewającego, lecz nie podlegającego zaprzeczeniu. Te miejsca oświetlone, mogły być odbiciem ognia płonącego w jaskiniach, a ogień mogła rozpalić tylko ręka ludzka? A więc na tem płaskowzgórzu żyją ludzie... Moja wyprawa zbierze świetne plony... Z taką nowiną możemy zaraz wracać do Londynu. Leżałem długo śledząc te migotliwe świetlane plamy. Sądzę, że dzieliła mnie od nich przestrzeń jakich mil dziesięciu, lecz nawet z tak daleka, mogłem widzieć drgania i przyćmiewania światła, gdy ktoś przed niem przechodził. Cóżbym dał za to, by podpełznąć bliżej, rzucić choć jedno spojrzenie i powrócić do towarzyszy z objaśnieniem, jakiego rodzaju istoty gnieżdżą się w tych jaskiniach! Lecz na razie nie mogło być o tem mowy, ani o naszym powrocie, bez wyjaśnienia tej zagadki. Jezioro Gladysy, moje jezioro, leżało przedemną jak rozłożysta płaszczyzna, w której odbijał się księżyc w pełni. Było ono płytkie, a w wielu miejscach wynurzały się z wody piaszczyste ławice. Ale na powierzchni rysowały się ciągłe koła, zdradzające poruszenia żywych istot w głębi; czasami mignęła srebrzysta ryba, wyskakująca w górę, albo przesunął się szary grzbiet niewidzialnego potwora. Zobaczyłem ptaka, podobnego do olbrzymiego łabędzia, z niezgrabnem ciałem, długą szyją i wyniosłą głową, przesuwającego się ociężale po żółtym piasku. Nagle ptak zanurzył się w wodę i dopiero po pewnym czasie ukazała się na powierzchni jego wygięta szyja i smukła głowa. Potem dał nurka i nie pokazał się już więcej. Ale wkrótce uwagę moją odwróciło to, co się działo bliżej, u samych moich stóp. Przyszły do wodopoju dwa wielkie stworzenia, podobne do pancerników i przykucnąwszy na brzegu, zapuściły w jezioro długie jak wstążka, czerwone języki i chłeptały donośnie wodę. Olbrzymi jeleń z postawą królewską, przyszedł z łanią i dwojgiem młodych, i pił spokojnie obok pancerników. Na całym świecie niema nigdzie takich jak tu jeleni; łoś sięgnął by mu zaledwie do łopatki. Lecz nagle jeleń wydał ostrzegawcze chrapnięcie i zemknął w jednej chwili z całą rodziną, a pancerniki również odbiegły śpiesznie, szukając ukrycia. Na ścieżce pojawił się nowy przybysz, zwierzę potwornych kształtów. Przez jedno mgnienie nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć skąd znam to niezgrabne cielsko, ten wygięty grzbiet, najeżony trójkątnymi kolcami, tę dziwną ptasią głowę, pochyloną do samej ziemi. Lecz wnet powróciła mi pamięć. To był „stegosaurus“, zwierz odrysowany przez Maple White w albumie, który zwrócił uwagę Challengera. Stal teraz przedemną może ten sam okaz, którego spotkał amerykański malarz... Gdy szedł, ziemia drżała pod jego ciężkiemi stopami, a gdy pił, odgłos bulgotania rozlegał się daleko w ciszy nocnej. Przez pięć minut stał tak blizko głazu, na którym leżałem, że wyciągnąwszy rękę, mógłbym był dotknąć ohydnych kolców na jego grzbiecie. Napiwszy się odszedł i znikł między skałami. Spojrzałem na zegarek: było już wpół do trzeciej, wielki czas na powrót. Nie miałem trudności w znalezieniu drogi, bo strumień, którego brzegiem szedłem, wypływał z jeziora o kilkanaście kroków przedemną. Ruszyłem więc z powrotem w doskonałem usposobieniu, czując, że wracam z obfitym plonem do moich towarzyszy. Najważniejsze było odkrycie oświetlonych jaskiń, zamieszkałych prawdopodobnie, przez jakąś pierwotną rasę ludzką. A przytem sprawdziłem, że jezioro i jego brzegi, roją się od dziwnych stworzeń, jakich nie spotkaliśmy dotąd. Idąc rozmyślałem, że niewielu ludziom przypadło w udziale spędzić taką noc i porobić równie ważne odkrycia. Szedłem pod górę, roztrząsając w myśli com widział i przebyłem już połowę drogi, gdym zauważył jakiś dziwny odgłos. Było to coś między chrapaniem a mruczeniem; ciche, donośne, i niewymownie groźne. Jakieś zwierze było w pobliżu, lecz niewidzialne; przyspieszyłem więc jeszcze więcej kroku, zdążając do obozu. Uszedłem z pół mili, gdy ten sam głos odezwał się znowu za mną, lecz donioślejszy i groźniejszy jeszcze. Serce mi bić przestało, a przez głowę przeleciała myśl, że to zwierze ściga mnie. Zimno mnie przejęło, a włosy stanęły dębem. Że te potwory rozszarpują się między sobą, o to wynik naturalnej walki o byt; ale żeby śmiały rzucić się na człowieka, żeby go śmiały ścigać i polować na niego — samo to przypuszczenie było niesłychane i przerażające. Przypomniała mi się zakrwawiona paszcza, którą ujrzałem przy świetle głowni lorda Roxtona, jak piekielną jakaś zjawę. Kolana ugięty się podemną; stałem jak przykuty, wpatrując się osłupiałym wzrokiem, w jasno oświetloną ścieżynę. Ale wszędzie panował senny spokój; srebrny blask księżyca, wśród czarnych plam zarośli, nic więcej nigdzie... I znowu z tej ciszy doszły do mnie te same chrapliwe, gardłowe pomruki, lecz głośniejsze i bliższe. Nie mogłem już dłużej wątpić... Coś Szło moim tropem i zbliżało się szybko. A ja stałem jak skamieniały, wpatrując się w stronę, z której przyszedłem. I nagle — ujrzałem!... Przesunęły się krzaki na drugim końcu polanki, wysunął się z gęstwiny cień i wyskoczył na światło. Mówię, że „wyskoczył“, bo zwierzę to miało ruchy kangura; stawało na tylnych, potężnych łapach, przednie trzymając spuszczone na piersi. Było ogromne i potężne jak stojący dęba słoń, ale ruchy, mimo wielkiego tułowia, miało niesłychanie zwinne. Sądziłem na pierwszy rzut oka, że to iguanoden, stworzenie nieszkodliwe, lecz spostrzegłem zaraz, że to co innego. Zamiast łagodnej, sarniej głowy wielkiego trójpalczastego zwierza, żywiącego się liśćmi, stworzenie to miało łeb wielki, spłaszczony, podobny do łba ropuchy; ten sam łeb, który przeraził nas w obozie. Jego straszna i zajadła energja w pogoni, upewniła mnie, że to niezawodnie mięsożerny, drapieżny „dinosaurus“, jedno z najgroźniejszych zwierząt, jakie kiedykolwiek żyły na ziemi. Poczwara opuściła przednie łapy i opierając nos o ziemię, węszyła moje ślady. Czasami trop się urywał, ale odszukiwała go znowu i skacząc sunęła drogą, którą przyszedłem. Teraz jeszcze, gdy wspomnę to nocne zjawisko, pot występuje mi na czoło. Co miałem czynić? Z tą nieużyteczną strzelbą małego kalibru w ręku, byłem zupełnie bezbronny. Oglądałem się z rozpaczą, szukając drzewa lub skały, lecz w pobliżu były tylko małe drzewka, a taki zwierz ogromny, potrafiłby zgruchotać nawet bardzo wielkie drzewo. Jedyny ratunek stanowiła ucieczka, ale uciekać było trudno po nierównym, kamienistym gruncie, lecz przede mną leżał szeroki szlak, którym chodzą zwierzęta na wyprawy. Mogłem się jeszcze uratować, bo byłem zawsze doskonałym szybkobiegaczem. Rzuciłem więc bezużyteczną strzelbę i popędziłem przed siebie. Nigdy w życiu nie przebiegłem podobnej pół mili. Bolały mnie nogi, czułem ciężar na piersiach, dusiłem się z braku oddechu, a jednak, mając za sobą taką grozę, biegłem — biegłem — biegłem! Lecz musiałem przystanąć dla nabrania tchu. Zdawało mi się, żem się wymknął; na szlaku za mną było pusto. Lecz po chwili, z trzaskiem gałęzi, rozległy się ciężkie stąpania, chrapliwy oddech poczwary i straszydło ukazało się znowu za mną. Doganiało mnie prawie, zginąłem! Szalony byłem, namyślając się a długo zamiast uciekać! Dotąd potwór szedł, węsząc tylko moje ślady i dlatego szedł powoli. Ale teraz zobaczył mnie gdy rzuciłem się do ucieczki... Wypadł z zarośli i puścił się za mną w wielkich skokach. Księżyc oświetlał jego czerwone, wypukłe oczy, rząd olbrzymich zębów w otwartej paszczy i połyskujące pazury na krótkich, silnych, przednich łapach. Krzyknąłem z przerażenia i skoczyłem przed siebie jak szalony. Słyszałem za sobą zdyszany, chrapliwy oddech poczwary, coraz bliżej i bliżej... Ciężkie jej kroki miałem tuż za plecami: zdało mi się, że jej pazury już mnie chwytają... Lecz nagle zabrakło mi pod stopami gruntu. Spadłem w próżnię, w ciemność... Gdym odzyskał przytomność co zapewne nastąpiło po paru minutach, poczułem przenikliwy, wstrętny odór naokoło. Wyciągnąwszy rękę, namacałem coś, niby płat mięsa a drugą ręką dotknąłem niby olbrzymiej kości. Nad głową widziałem skrawek nieba, co było dowodem, że leżę w głębokiej jamie. Dźwignąłem się na nogi i obmacałem całe ciało. Byłem zesztywniały, potłuczony, obolały od stóp do głowy, ale mogłem poruszać wszystkimi członkami, mogłem je zginać i prostować. Przypomniawszy sobie szczegóły swego upadku, spojrzałem z trwogą w górę, spodziewając się ujrzeć tam na tle blednącego nieba, zarysy tego łba straszliwego. Ale nie dojrzałem ani śladu poczwary, nie usłyszałem żadnego odgłosu na górze. Zacząłem obchodzić moją jamę i macałem jej ściany, chcąc znaleść wyjście z tej dziury, w którą wpadłem tak bardzo w porę. Była to, jak już wspomniałem, jama z mocno stromemi ścianami i równem dnem, mającem około trzydziestu stóp przestrzeni. Dno było zarzucone wielkimi strzępami mięsa, w przeważnej części, będącego już w stanie zgnilizny. Powietrze było tam zabójcze i obrzydliwe. Depcąc i potykaj się na zgniliźnie, uderzyłem nagle o coś twardego, o gruby słup, stojący mocno na samym środku jamy. Słup był tak wysoki, że nie mogłem dosięgnąć ręką jego wierzchołka, a czynił takie wrażenie jakby był pokryty tłuszczem. Przypomniałem sobie, że mam w kieszeni pudełko woskowych zapałek. Zapaliłem jednę i przy jej świetle obejrzałem dokładnie miejsce, do którego wpadłem. Nie było żadnej wątpliwości, ze jest to pułapka, dzieło rąk ludzkich. Słup na środku, wysoki około dziewięciu stóp, zaostrzony był na wierzchołku i czarny od zakrzepłej krwi zwierząt, które spadając, nadziały się na niego. Szczątki porozrzucane naokoło, były kawałami ciała ofiar, pozdejmowanym ze słupa, dla zrobienia na nim miejsca dla następnych ofiar. Przypomniało mi się twierdzenie Challengera, że na tem płaskowzgórzu nie może być ludzi, bo nie mając broni, nie mogliby się obronić od potworów tam żyjących. Ale teraz okazało się, że jest to jednak możliwe. Ludzie mieszkający w jaskiniach z ciasnymi otworami, że ludzie, ktobądź oni są, znaleźli dla siebie schronienie, do którego nie mogły się wedrzeć olbrzymie gady. Ludzie ci mieli o tyle rozwiniętą inteligencję, że potrafili urządzać pułapki, nakryte gałęziami, na szlakach, którymi zwykły chodzić zwierzęta i zabijać je pomimo wielkiego ich wzrostu i siły. Człowiek i tu nawet, pozostał panem. Nietrudno było dla zręcznego człowieka wydźwignąć się po stromych ścianach na brzeg jamy; ale wahałem się długo, zanim odważyłem się na wyjście, tam gdzie mogłem się spotkać z okropnem zwierzęciem, które omal, że mnie nie rozszarpało. A może ten potwór czatuje gdzie w pobliżu? Zebrałem się jednak na odwagę, wspomniawszy rozmowę Challengera z profesorem Summerlee o zwyczajach tych olbrzymich zwierząt. Oba zgadzali się na jedno, że to są potwory bezmózgie, że w małych ich czaszkach nie ma miejsca na władze umysłowe i, że jeżeli znikły z powierzchni ziemi, to głównie skutkiem swej głupoty, która uniemożliwiła im, przystosowanie się do zmienionych warunków. Gdyby to zwierzę czatowało na mnie, byłoby to dowodem, że rozumie co mi się zdarzyło i jest zdolne z tego wypadku wyciągnąć jakiś wniosek. Lecz prawdopodobniejsze było przypuszczenie, że takie stworzenie bezmózgie, działające tylko instynktownie, zaniecha łowów po mojem zniknięciu i po pierwszej chwili zdumienia odejdzie szukać innej zdobyczy. Wygramoliłem się na brzeg jamy i wyjrzałem. Gwiazdy bladły, niebo bielało, zimny wiatr powiewał. Wyszedłem powoli na ziemię i usiadłem na chwilę, gotów rzucić się napowrót do jamy na wypadek niebezpieczeństwa. Ale uspokojony zupełną ciszą i rozjaśniającym się dniem, zebrałem się na odwagę i skręciłem na szlak, którym przyszedłem. Niedaleko znalazłem porzuconą strzelbę, podniosłem" ją i doszedłem do strumienia, który był moim przewodnikiem. Podążałem spiesznie do obozu, oglądając się ciągle z trwogą za siebie. I nagle, w ciszy jasnego, spokojnego poranku usłyszałem w oddaleniu, donośny, jedyny strzał karabinowy. Stanąłem i słuchałem, lecz nic już nie przerywało ciszy. Przeraziła mnie myśl, że moim towarzyszom grozi jakieś nieprzewidziane niebezpieczeństwo, lecz wnet przyszła mi myśl inna, uspakajające przypuszczenie. Było już zupełnie widno. W obozie spostrzeżono pewnie moją nieobecność. Towarzysze wyobrazili sobie, że zabłąkałem się w lesie i wystrzelili, chcąc mi ułatwić znalezienie drogi. Prawda, że strzelanie było zabronione, lecz jeżeli przypuszczali, że jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, nie mogli się wahać. Należało mi więc pośpieszać jak najprędzej, by ich uspokoić. Byłem jednak tak zmęczony i potłuczony, że nie mogłem iść tak śpiesznie jak pragnąłem. Minąłem bagno pterodaktylów, doszedłem do polanki iguanodonów; od fortu Challengera oddzielało mnie już tylko wązkie pasmo lasu. Wydałem głośny okrzyk powitalny, lecz nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Serce mi zamarło z przerażenia... Zacząłem biedz... „Zeriba“ była nienaruszona, ale brama stała otworem. Wpadłem do środka... W zimnem świetle poranka, ujrzałem straszny widok. Nasze rzeczy leżały porozrzucane w nieładzie, towarzysze moi znikli, a tuż przy tlących się resztkach ogniska, stała wielka kałuża krwi... Byłem tak ogłuszony tym nagłym ciosem, że na chwilę musiałem stracić przytomność... Przypominam sobie jak przez sen, że biegałem naokoło obozowiska, wołając z rozpaczą moich towarzyszów, lecz w gęstwinie nikt się nie odzywał... Okropna myśl, że może nigdy ich już nie zobaczę, że może zostanę na zawsze w tem strasznem miejscu samotny, opuszczony, pozbawiony możności powrotu do świata, że może przyjdzie mi spędzić resztę życia i umrzeć w tej upiornej krainie, doprowadzała mnie do szału rozpaczy. Rwałem sobie włosy i biłem głową o poblizkie drzewa... I dopiero wtedy zrozumiałem, jak bardzo liczyłem na opiekę moich towarzyszy; jak bardzo polegałem na pogodnej zarozumiałości Challengera i na niezachwianej, spokojnej odwadze lorda Roxtona. Bez nich czułem się jak dziecko pozostawione w ciemnościach, bezradne i bezsilne. Nie wiedziałem, w którą stronę się zwrócić i co na razie czynić. Po pierwszej chwili zupełnego osłupienia, oprzytomniałem, siląc się zebrać myśli i odgadnąć jakie nagłe nieszczęście spotkało moich towarzyszów. Nieład w obozowisku był dowodem, Ze nastąpił tam napad, a strzał, który słyszałem, wskazywał porę, w której się to stało, że zaś tylko jeden padł strzał, dowód, że wszystko musiało się odbyć bardzo prędko. Sztucery leżały na ziemi, w jednym z nich, w sztucerze lorda Roxtona, brakowało jednego naboju. Rozrzucone przy ognisku koce obu profesorów, nasuwały przypuszczenie, że spali w chwili napadu. Skrzynki z nabojami i zapasami leżały porozrzucane bezładnie, pospołu z nieszczęsnymi aparatami fotograficznymi i paczkami klisz, ale nie brakowało w nich nic. Lecz wszystkie zapasy wyjęte ze skrzynek, a było tego sporo, znikły. Więc napastnikami musiały być chyba zwierzęta, nie dzicy ludzie, bo ludzie zabraliby wszystko. Jeżeli zaś były to zwierzęta, lub jedno tylko groźne zwierzę, to co się stało z moimi towarzyszami? Drapieżny zwierz byłby ich pożarł i pozostawił jakieś szczątki. Prawda, że na ziemi stała wstrętna kałuża krwi, świadcząca o walce. Potwór taki jak ten, który ścigał mnie w nocy, uniósłby swą ofiarę jak kot unosi mysz. W takim razie, pozostali ścigaliby napastnika, a gdyby go ścigali, zabraliby z sobą karabiny... Im dłużej nad tem rozmyślałem, wysilając cierpiący i znużony mózg, tem mniej rozumiałem tę zagadkę i nie mogłem wpaść na żadne prawdopodobne przypuszczenie, któreby ją wyjaśniło. Biegając jak oszalały po lesie, zabłądziłem i dopiero po całej godzinie daremnej włóczęgi, udało mi się odnaleźć drogę do obozowiska. I wtedy błysnęła mi myśl pocieszająca. Nie byłem zupełnie osamotnionym, bo tam na dole u podnóża skał, czekał na rozkazy nasz wierny Zambo! Pobiegłem na krawędź nad przepaścią i wyjrzałem na dół. Zambo siedział w kucki przed ogniem, poobwijany w koce, lecz z wielkiem zdumieniem, ujrzałem siedzącego przy nim drugiego człowieka. Serce uderzyło mi radośnie na myśl, że to może jeden z moich towarzyszy, któremu udało się spuścić na dół. Lecz drugi rzut oka rozwiał moje nadzieje. Wschodzące słońce oświeciło czerwonę skórę siedzącego. Poznałem, że był to indjanin. Zacząłem nawoływać i powiewać chustką. Zambo natychmiast podniósł głowę, skinął ręką i poszedł wspinać się na skalistą piramidę. Niezadługo stanął już na wprost mnie i z głębokiem zajęciem, wysłuchał mego opowiadanie. — Niezawodnie djabeł ich porwał, massa Malonne! — zawołał. — Dostaliście się do djabelskiego kraju, panie, i djabeł was wszystkich pozabiera... Posłuchaj mnie, massa Malone, schodź jak najprędzej na dół, bo djabeł i ciebie pochwyci. — A jakże dostanę się na dół, Zambo? — Nazbieraj łodyg pnących roślin z drzew, massa Malone. Przerzuć je tu do mnie. Przymocuję je do pnia i będziesz miał gotowy most do przejścia. — Myśleliśmy już o tem. Ale niema tu takich pnączów z łodygami. — To poślij po liny, massa Malone! — A kogoż poślę i dokąd? — Poślij do indyjskich wiosek, massa Malone! Indjanie mają liny plecione ze skóry. Indjanin siedzi tu na dole. Poślij jego. — Któż on jest? — Jeden z naszych indjan. Tamci go zbili i odebrali pieniądze. Wrócił do nas. Gotów jest zabrać listy, przynieść listy i zrobić wszystko co zechcesz... Zabrać listy? Czemużby nie! Może nawet sprowadzi nam powróz; a w najgorszym razie odda tę usługę, że nasze życie nie zmarnuje się bezowocnie, że wiadomość o tem cośmy uczynili dla nauki, dojdzie do naszych przyjaciół w kraju! Miałem dwa gotowe listy. Postanowiłem poświęcić dzień na napisanie trzeciego, który poniesie wiadomości o naszych ostatnich przygodach. Indjanin zabierze te listy w świat... Rozkazałem Zambie by wrócił wieczorem i spędziłem samotny cały straszny dzień na opisywaniu przygód minionej nocy. Napisałem prócz tego list, który poleciłem oddać pierwszemu białemu człowiekowi, kupcowi lub kapitanowi pierwszej łodzi, jakiego indjanin spotka, a w liście tym błagałem o przysłanie nam lin, od czego zależy nasze ocalenie. Listy przerzuciłem wieczorem do Zamba, wraz z sakiewką, zawierającą trzy suwereny, przeznaczone dla indjanina i obietnicę, że otrzyma dwa razy tyle, jeżeli przyniesie liny. Teraz zrozumiesz, kochany panie Mac Ardle, jaką drogą otrzymałeś te wiadomości i dowiesz się w jakiem jesteśmy położeniu; jeżeli nie otrzymasz już więcej wiadomości od swego nieszczęsnego korespondenta. Jestem dziś zanadto zmęczony i przybity, żeby układać jakiekolwiek plany nadal. Jutro obmyślę jak utrzymać łączność z obozowiskiem, a jednocześnie będę szukał moich nieszczęsnych towarzyszy.